Tale of Ella: A warrior, a mate, and a queen
by Dragonbolt5
Summary: What if Coryn hadn't been killed in the War of the Ember? What if instead, a female barn owl had come to his aid? After the war, Coyrn opens the tree to Ella,a barn owl with silver wing tips. Immediately, the king is drawn to the beautiful owl and as time goes on, falls in love with her and becomes her mate. How will Ella deal with her transformation from rogue to queen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,** **it's me Dragonbolt with the newest tale of Ga'hoole. In this twist of the original story, Coryn survives the War of the Ember thanks to a special barn owl named Ella. After inviting her to become a guardian, Coryn begins to fall in love with the silver wing tipped owl. This is the tale of their life together as mates. I own nothing!**

**Prologue**

As the battle in the beyond raged on, blood was all she could see as owls left and right fell dead. She herself had spilt much of this blood with the short blades that had been crafted for her so long ago. Yet despite the enemies charging left and right, one owl in particular caught her eye.

Yes, she could tell it was him. The king of the Great Tree and owlkind, King Coryn.

It was because of him she took a stand with the guardians against the wretched Pure Ones that had stolen her family. Though he didn't know it, she owed much to the young king. Then she saw another figure, a blue owl, the Striga. She knew immediately what was happening. No other reason: the Striga was going to try and slay the king. All it took was a split second decision, and she was off.

And about to change the course of her life forever.

**Chapter 1: Ella the Silver Owl**

Coryn flew with all of his strength towards the wretched blue owl known as the Striga. With his mother now buried under the confines of lava, this frink bird was all that remained between the owl kingdoms, neigh, the entire world, and peace. Within these thoughts, Coryn did not notice the space between him and the former dragon court owl had decreased more and more. That is, until the evil creature made his move against the king. Seeing the enemy raise his battle claws and with no time to dodge, Coryn knew his death was now at hand. Closing his eyes, he awaited the blow.

But it never came.

Instead of the sickening sound of metal slicing through flesh, the sound of metal bouncing off another metallic object rang out. Opening his eyes, Coryn saw that another owl had come to his aid, more specifically, a barn owl. No, it wasn't the king's uncle Soren, it wasn't even a male. It was a female armed with short blades. She quickly took control over her battle with the blue owl. As the Striga desperately tried to claw her, she nimbly barrel rolled to his exposed back. With one fatal swoop, Coryn saw as the wretched creature that had cause so much pain and death fall to his own. Soren was by his nephew's side in a second. Coryn was just speechless.

"it's over Uncle,"

"Yes, it is,"

Soren glanced up at the savior of the king. She didn't look at all familiar, so she was ruled out as a guardian. Perhaps she was just an ordinary owl who took up the call to protect her species and world. Soren did not know and did not care for he knew one thing: this owl was truly one of noble gizzard. The king and his uncle landed on the perch that Otulissa had used to watch Coryn retrieve the ember of Hoole all those years ago. The Band and the Chaw of Chaws immediately met them, cheering in delight as the war was finally over, and the last of their enemies had been vanquished. The owls cheered, the wolves howled, the bears roared, every creature gave a shout of rejoice for their world was saved. Coryn then caught sight of the female barn owl who had saved him and killed the Striga. He flew to her at once, and there was silence. She was shocked as the king bowed to her.

"I owe you my life, brave one, for not only have you saved it, but you have destroyed a great threat to our world," The owl smiled back at him and bowed in return.

"It was in service to my kind and my home, your majesty,"

"Please, I must know your name dear owl,"

"Ella, your highness,"

"Ella the Silver Owl!" a random voice, that of a wolf called out. The king's face was that of confusing, until noticing the tips of the owl's wings. They were indeed a deep metallic silver that stretched half way up the feathers. That would explain her name. Soren landed by his nephew's side, looking grateful to the young female.

"I owe you much for saving my nephew Ella,"

"I would gladly lay down my life in place of my king,"

"Do live here in the Beyond?"

"Yes, my king, for most of my life,"

"Please, return with us to the Great Tree. I cannot leave here without properly thanking you,"

"If that is what his majesty wishes,"

"No Ella, it is what Coryn wishes,"

"Of course,"

There was a eruption of cheers, both for the guardians and for Ella. As the king prepared to take flight back to his beloved tree, he stole another glance at his savior. She was being barraged by thank yous and praises by Otulissa and Gylfie, and he couldn't help but marvel on how beautiful she was by the firey glow of the volcanos or how beautiful she was period. Sensing his gaze, she smiled at the young king, and a warm trembling passed through his gizzard and he asked himself:

"What could this warm feeling be?"

(Ga'hoole)

Back at the Great Tree, great roars of triumph and joy rang out through the air as the news of the end of the war was finally delivered. Coryn called all the owls of the tree, including his new guest to the dinning hall for a special feast. Clearing his voice, he began his speech.

"My friends, fellow guardians, and other warriors, today shall be a day that goes down in history as the day that true peace has finally been achieved in our world!"

Even more cheers erupted. Once quiet returned, he continued.

"While it is true, we have lost many a good owl in this war, their deaths have not been in vain, for through the efforts of different species, the Pure Ones and the Blue Birgade have been vanquished!"

As more cheering erupted, Soren took his place next to his nephew and began to speak.

"Though we owe a thanks to many different warriors on the battlefield, there is one in particular I would like to bring to light. An owl, whom flew out from the shadows, whom risked life and wing to not only destroy the blue owl known as the Striga, but to save the life of our very own king, and has proven that she has the gizzard and heart of a guardian. Ella the Silver Owl of the Beyond! Please come forward!"

Thanks to a push from Twilight, Ella made her way to podium of which the king and his uncle perched. Soren glided next to her.

"My friends, I give you Ella, our king's savior!"

Yet another cry rang out as the owls cheered for the noble owl. She only lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I have only done what any other owl in this room would have done if given the chance. I do not deserve your praise,"

Yet these words fell upon deaf ears, all but Coryn's. He couldn't believe the modesty of the owl who had saved his life. For some reason, he felt he needed to know more about her. As the hall erupted into dance and celebration, Coryn, pushed by the warm feelings of his gizzard, approached Ella who stood alone on the balcony.

"Good evening Ella," she bowed.

"Good evening your majesty,"

"Please Ella, no titles. I am just Coryn. I just wanted to thank you again for saving my life. I can't repay you for that,"

"I could not just stand by and watch my king be slain. I did what any decent owl would do,"

"You are much too modest. Will you return to the Beyond after the celebration?"

"Perhaps, there is no other place for me,"

"You can stay here," her head shot towards him, her sparkling black eyes wide with disbelief.

"what?"

"Please, stay here and join us. It would be an honor to have you and I would like to get to know you," she smiled warmly to him.

"Very well, from now on, this shall be my home and I shall become a guardian. I must find a hollow to sleep in for now, I wish a good rest of the night Coryn,"

"And I you Ella,"

As she smiled one last time, Coryn felt his gizzard burn with excitement.

Just what was in store for him and Ella?


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

**Ch 2: Life in the Tree**

_It has been almost an entire moon cycle since the battle in the beyond. Ever since that fateful time above the rage fires of the sacred ring, my gizzard has been raging with emotion. Is it because of releasing the ember? Or is it Ella? She's unlike any owl I've ever met. She's intelligent, kind, and fearless, yet... I can't help but feel she's hiding something, pain she does not want to remember. In a way, she is much like me, and I can't help but fell attracted to her._

Coryn let out a sigh and dropped his quill. He couldn't help but review his own words. Just why did he feel this...explosion of emotions around the silver winged owl. It was all too confusing. Suddenly, the young king felt a presence over him. He turned his head to find his uncle standing in the hollow's opening.

"Good evening uncle. What brings you here?"

"You and I planned a little flight around the tree remember?"

"Oh! I forgot. Just let me put this away and we can be off,"

Coryn grabbed his journal and placed it in his special knitch and took off with his uncle. It was a peaceful night: a clear sky, gentle breezes, and the soft sounds of rolling waves. The duo landed in the library and met with Otulissa and Gylfie.

"Good evening you two!"

"Good evening Gylfie, you as well Otulissa," Coryn replied.

"What brings you both here?" Soren asked.

"I was hoping to check out a navigation book for my chaw, but it appears one of my students beat me to it," Gylfie replied.

"Who?"

"Ella. I must say, she's very quick to learn. Otulissa here just told me she's already got a firm understanding of higher magnetics. she also knows every constellations in the sky,"

"She's quite the student,"

Coryn felt his gizzard quivered at mention at the silver owl's name. What was wrong with him? Suddenly, Sprite, a Spotted Owl from the collier chaw swooped down.

"What is it Sprite?"

"Soren! There's a forest fire in Silvervile! The search and rescue and the tracking chaw have already been deployed, and Bubo believe there will be excellent bonk coals from this one!"

"In that case, Sprite gather the other members. Coryn, I'm afraid we'll have to cut our flight together short,"

"It's alright uncle, duty calls!" Soren took off to make preparations. Gylfie decided to take up the opportunity. She had seen how Coryn often shivered at the mention of a certain silver owl's name and how he would stare at her at tweener time. What she didn't mention to Coryn that she and Otulissa were also discussing how to get the two young owls together.

"Coryn, why don't you go talk to Ella? She could use the company,"

"Ugh, sure Gylfie," Coryn flew off and found Ella in back of the library.

"Good evening Ella, enjoying the book?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Good evening to you too Coyrn. Yes, it's very interesting. What brings you to the library?"

"My uncle and I were taking a flight together, but he and his chaw were sent out,"

"Oh that's unfortunate,"

"Perhaps... You would like to accompany me?"

"Oh, I'd love too. I've been here all night, so stretching my wings would be nice,"

Placing her book back on the shelf, she followed the king to the top of the tree. The moon and stars shown brightly, reflecting the the shimmering glow of the tree. Coryn looked to his companion.

"So Ella, tell me about yourself,"

"What would you like to know Coryn?"

"Where we're you born? Why were you the battle of beyond? Where did you learn to fight like you do?"

"Well I was born in... Tyto," Coryn noticed the hesitation in Ella's voice but thought nothing of it.

"When I was barely old enough to fly, my family was killed in a Pure One raid. I was the only one who got away. After that, I traveled all over the owl kingdoms: Kuneer, the Northern Kingdoms, Shadow Forest,"

"Amazing! Sounds like you've been everywhere,"

"Believe it or not, I've even been to the Middle Kingdom,"

"What? How?" She gave a churn.

"I was still an inexperience flyer, and I tumbled into the River of Wind. The monks found me and taught me some of their techniques and how to fly properly," Coryn saw Ella's expression harden.

"What's the matter?"

"I met the Striga while I was in the Middle Kingdoms. He was a companion of mine. So odd meeting him on the opposite side of the battlefield,"

"Oh Ella, I'm so sorry,"

"You don't have to be. The Striga was not my friend Orlando. He was a monster that needed to be dealt with,"

"I still can't repay you for what you did for me,"

"You already did, you gave me a new home and new friends. For that, I can't thank you enough," Coryn smiled at this then saw her shiver as a cold breeze passed.

"It's... Kinda chilly tonight. Here, let me help," Coryn wrapped his port wing around Ella to keep her warm, which she greatly excepted. As the night went on, Coryn felt the warm feeling in his gizzard grow it was then he finally realized:

Could this feeling be love?


End file.
